1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autonomously traveling floor washer that autonomously travels and cleans by reproducing a taught cleaning condition and travel route.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a washer that cleans a floor surface by user's operation (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3568833). In this washer, a cleaning worker operates the operation handle disposed in the rear part of the vehicle body so that the vehicle body travels and a washing brush or pad rotates to clean the floor surface, and dirty water after washing is sucked with a squeegee.
The self-propelled walking type floor surface washer disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3568833 performs cleaning of a floor surface by user's operation. For this reason, at least one worker is necessary for one self-propelled walking type floor surface washer. On the other hand, cleaning workers for cleaning floor surfaces of buildings or the like are insufficient in number. In addition, some skill is required for washing a floor surface. For this reason, in the case where fewer skilled cleaning workers clean a large area of a building or the like, it is desired to use a washer that autonomously performs the cleaning work without necessity of the cleaning worker's operation.